


BNDGE: Wait my Boss is on Here?

by galaxiebot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Smut, WreckLance2k18, allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: Allura drags Lance into her office alone, little does Lance know that this brief encounter will lead to so much more.





	BNDGE: Wait my Boss is on Here?

Lance shut the door behind him slowly, rolling his shoulders as he turned to face Allura at her desk. She had a blue blouse on, the small office and desk from the eighties she sat behind didn’t dim her though. Her hair still shimmered silver, pulled up into a neat bun on her head and her dark skin was flawless as usual. Lance spent a good amount of time just gazing at Allura admittedly, her eyes were passionate and difficult for him to stop looking at and her lips looked soft when she spoke. He definitely could say he’d found himself smitten, but he also knew she probably wouldn’t give him the time of day, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t throw compliments or the occasional line at her, but he knew ultimately she would crush him if he ever really tried to ask her out.

“You asked for me?” Lance smiled, Allura smiled, he could feel himself getting all giddy. Honestly, getting called into Allura’s office usually meant a lot of tedious data entry, and he knew she could be manipulating him by being sweet to get him to do something she just didn’t want to spend her time on, but really Lance didn’t care. He got to see her smile and her eyes crinkle a tiny bit at the edges whenever she called him into the office like this, so he really didn’t mind spending five hours entering numbers into a spreadsheet if it meant he got to see her for a little while in a setting that didn’t involve him trying not to stare during staff meetings.

“Yes, thank you for being so prompt.” Allura set the stack of papers she had in hand on the desk and stood, making her way to the door to close the blinds on the little window on the side. Really, with only one small window near the ceiling, the office didn’t have much light, so it only darkened the room a bit more. “I have a favor to ask of you, a more… personal favor.”

“Oh yeah? I don’t mind helping if you need something.” Lance, as much as he knew Allura was out of his league, did enjoy her as a person a lot, she always made it a point to be kind to him, and she did laugh at his jokes here or there. Sometimes, he even caught her trying not to laugh at the ones that other people got mad at him for, so he’d decided a long time ago that she would have his favor for just about anything.

“Good, good,” Allura smiled and took a step towards Lance, “I promise you’re allowed to say no as well. But when I was thinking about it, I realized you might be the best option I had.”

Lance blinked, smiling because he didn’t know what else to do, plus she was just so close to him, “what’s this about?”

“Well, I have an important presentation in exactly three hours and I need to work off some nerves.” Allura carefully pulled her hair tie off her bun, letting her hair fall before she shook it out so that it wasn’t quite so messy. Lance kept his eyes on her hair until she had finished, admittedly liking the way she looked while she did it.

“Okay, um, did you want to try and read it to me?” Lance tilted his head at Allura, and the quiet laugh he got out of her definitely just added to his confusion. She shook her head, pouting her lips and giving Lance a look that nearly killed him. Actually, it did kill Lance. He died, right there, at least he was pretty convinced he died because the next moment, Allura’s fingers were in his belt loop and she pulled Lance closer.

“My head was going in a bit of a different direction.” Allura’s voice, low and sultry, cut Lance in half. He couldn’t really comprehend anything Allura was doing, so he just stared at her wide-eyed and tried to find a more logical explanation for this situation than, ‘Allura is asking for a sexual favor’. Allura’s eyes flickered down and she let her tongue linger on her lips a moment, making a whole lot of eye contact, punctuating it all with, “If you’re willing?”

Lance let out the softest awkward chuckle, his mind trying to catch up to his mouth, but as stunned as Allura had him, he still managed to make himself talk. Which really, was not surprising at all, he could talk through most things, actually, he mostly was told he talked too much. “What did you have in mind?” Lance asked, his hands firmly at his sides until he had more context.

“Get me off now and I’ll owe you one?” Her eyes still read sober, and she bit her lip sweetly, which Lance couldn’t really resist. He really wanted to know what she meant exactly, but honestly? He didn’t really give a fuck, Allura could have told him she’d never touch his dick and he probably would have still agreed to get her off. Lance just nodded, his eyes on hers.

“I can do that.” Lance could, he knew he could, and maybe if he impressed her, this wouldn’t be a one time only thing. If he was lucky. Allura smiled, the personality that Lance knew from work showing through for a moment before she tugged Lance into a kiss.

Lance, still a little bit dazed and taking a second to respond, let Allura lead. She pulled him to the desk, directing him underneath it as soon as she pulled away from his lips, which he understood. The old wooden desk went all the way down to the ground, so if someone walked in, which they probably wouldn’t, he could stay hidden. Also, Lance wasn’t about to complain over Allura getting his head between her legs fast. She perched on the edge of her chair easily, her skirt pulled up just a bit for now, and her fingers running through his hair, nails dragging on his scalp.

“You’re good?” Lance’s fingers were on Allura’s knees as she straightened her back. She turned down a bit to look at him, shifting to slide her heels off with quick flicks of her ankles while her fingers ran down over his cheek gently.

“Great,” Allura mumbled, “you?”

Lance flashed a smile at her, his fingers sliding up the outside of her thighs, “couldn’t be better.” She giggled, and Lance delighted in running his fingers over her hips to her waist, unsnapping her stocking from her garter belt so he wouldn’t accidentally make her run them before his fingers ran over the waistband of her panties, which were just soft cotton ones. He kind of liked knowing that she prioritized comfort, but he was also focused on the way she rolled her hips up to encourage him to take them off.

He knew he probably should be going quicker, Lance knew that someone could knock on her door and they could easily get caught. Speed should be the first thing on his mind. Instead, he kissed her inner thigh, taking his time to make her shiver as he ran his thumb over the very front of her panties. It earned him the quietest moan, just a little stifled noise as she tightened her grip on his hair.

“Lance.” His name rolled out of her mouth, an encouragement of sorts, so Lance kept kissing his way up her thigh, feeling her shift her hips towards him again. Lance had to admit, it was entracing, he could revell in the way she tried to draw him, the way she smelled, every touch of his hair for probably the rest of his life. But she had her nails on the back of his scalp now, and he shivered hard for her, pulling her panties down and letting her step one foot out of them.

“Still good?” He mumbled, back to planting kisses down her thigh as she nodded and confirmed for him again.

“Please faster.” Her voice was so quiet, her hips rolling forward again, so Lance ran his tongue over the spot where her leg met her navel and then kissed the small fluff of dark hair just above her pussy, earning him an excited little smile when she turned her head down to look at him again, “Lance be a good boy and go faster.”

Lance gaped at her for half a second, and while he had definitely been turned on before that, his halfie got uncomfortable really fast in his tight work pants. He didn’t think twice, pulling her forward a tiny bit and forcing her to lean back in the chair, his hands on her thighs, supporting her weight while his thumbs carefully spread her open so he could ghost his tongue over her folds, carefully avoiding her clit for now. He knew better than that, to his surprise though, Allura was already pretty wet, he could feel it on his tongue and he liked the way it tasted.

Even better though, she made the tiniest noises anytime he came close to her clit and then diverted his attention somewhere else, her grip tightening and loosening on his hair in anticipation each time. She was easy to tease, which surprised him, for some reason he imagined she’d be the type to take a lot of attention and time to get off. It could just be that he was doing the right things, lapping carefully at her pussy until she shimmied her hips forward, forcing him closer and making it harder for him to move his tongue, so he closed his lips on her clit and sucked gently.

“Oh!” She clapped a hand over her mouth and muffled the rest of the noise, Lance making eye contact with her briefly. Her brow was furrowed, her eyes a little watery, he sort of wondered how long it had been since she’d let someone else touch her. She shivered, her skirt pushed all the way up to her stomach now as Lance pressed deeper, letting his tongue lull on her clit, glancing up at her every now and again to confirm that he was doing good things for her. From the look on her face, her hand still on her mouth, he definitely was.

His fingers were cautious, his tongue flicking on her clit to get her to twitch and muffle moans while he worked his fingers against her. She was rolling her hips again, trying to get him to press his fingers inside of her, so he made her wait, just teasing and pulling, and switching his tongue for his thumb on her clit so he could flit his tongue over her entrance.

Lance slipped his fingers inside of her when she finally broke and begged him for it. She was wet though, enough that he could slide his fingers inside of her without much resistance, her toes curling against his sides, using him to steady her legs. He gave his mouth a bit of a rest, letting her push back from the desk slightly so she could catch his eyes, his fingers gliding in and out of her slowly. Her mouth wobbled, somewhere between talking and trying to keep her voice down.

“Y- You’re better at this than I expected,” she mumbled, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath right after. Lance beamed, his fingers turning slightly to press directly into her g-spot, rolling the soft pads of his fingers against it. He could feel the rush of arousal that ran over her when he did. “L-Lance.”

Allura was melting for a moment, her teeth sinking into her lip and her feet pressing into Lance’s sides hard as if trying to pull him closer, but then it stopped. She went stiff, for a moment, Lance thought he’d hit something wrong, caught his nail on her or pressed on the wrong thing. When he looked up at her, eyes wide and panicked, she didn’t look to be in pain at all, instead, her eyes had trained on the door, and then he heard the knocking.

She didn’t hesitate further, nudging Lance back so she could pull herself in and hide Lance under the desk, as well as the fact that her skirt was pushed all the way up. He could hear her shake the mouse on her desk, wake up her computer and then he heard the last thing he expected.

Her voice, even and sweet, “come in!” Lance, while he knew this would be a possibility, had not actually considered the realities of it. His fingers were still inside of Allura, and he did his absolute best not to even _twitch_ them while he listened to someone open Allura’s door. She had a hand on Lance’s head, gently rubbing his hair as she squeezed his head gently with her thighs, which he guessed was to soothe him. It didn’t entirely help, but admittedly, Lance could scratch this off his bucket list at least.  

“Hey, can you sign this for me? It’s just to confirm that we got this letter.” Lance didn’t recognize the voice, however, he was happy they were here for something quick.

“Of course.” Allura’s hand left his head, there was a small amount of shuffling that Lance could hear. He guessed it was just handing the paper over and back.

“Thanks.” When the person started to leave, Allura asked them to close the door and the moment Lance heard it click, he dropped into Allura’s lap and let out all the air he had been holding.

“I’m so sorry.” She looked panicked still, “I didn’t, no one’s usually here to see me this time of day.”

Lance shook his head a bit, “I’m fine. It’s not your fault, little frazzled, but fine.” He grinned a tiny bit, it caught Allura off guard, because she looked confused until he scissored his fingers inside of her and tried to look innocent, “want to stop?”

Allura made the loudest noise she’d made since they’d started and pressed her hand over her mouth again. “Are you sure?” She glanced at her door, her voice lower than she’d even had it before they’d started.

“Yes,” Lance said, his fingers curling to hit her g-spot gently, just teasing and getting her to try to roll down into him. Allura still looked hesitant though, so Lance stopped moving his fingers, looking up at her again. “I promise,” he said, “I want to keep going if you do.”

In the sweetest way Lance could have ever imagined, Allura bit her soft lower lip and then licked it slowly, “I want to keep going if you do. But no more teasing, we have to be quick.”

“Yes ma’am.” Lance didn’t hesitate any further, pulling her back into the desk gently so he could stay hidden and he pressed his fingers back against her g-spot, earning him a nice tic of her hips. He pressed his hand against her thigh, gently pushing her legs apart and forcing her hips to come forward again so he could get his mouth back on her. Lance felt her tweak her hips, turning them up to meet his tongue. He felt like he might be in love with every noise she made. It was probably infatuation, but he was going to live in this fantasy for the next few minutes if he could.

He ran his tongue over her clit, carefully curling his fingers before he started to pull them out again, her hips trying to follow his hand which only added more pressure to his tongue. Lance loved every second, lapping and making Allura squirm while she tried to stifle her voice. He wasn’t goofing around now, no teasing, he kept his pace even and intense enough that he could bring her to orgasm, his lips closing on her clit again so he could suck gently on it.

She rocked her hips, her hand tight over her mouth and her eyes on Lance’s as he made it a point to keep eye contact. Her legs twitched, pulling together hard and fast, but Lance carefully pushed one down so she couldn’t push him away by mistake, his lips locking on her clit again, feeling her pussy flutter around his fingers. It almost made him cringe, desperate for some kind of touch of his own. He pushed all those feelings down for now, focusing on dragging Allura through her orgasm without letting up on her.

He kept his fingers moving until she started to calm down, her legs relaxing and her fingers in the back of his hair slowly starting to loosen. Allura’s teeth had sunk into her bottom lip at some point, her hips shuddering lightly against Lance’s mouth as he slipped his fingers out and ran his tongue over her clit one last time. Lance wanted to savor her taste, just in case she planned to pretend this never happened once he left her office.

Allura hummed softly though, still a little fire in her eyes as she guided Lance up into a wet kiss. “Good boy,” Allura mumbled, and Lance honestly felt like he might have to excuse himself to the bathroom for a while after this, “I think I owe you a reward. Are you free tonight?”

“Wha-?” Lance reeled for a moment, his eyes lidded and the zipper of his pants dragging awkwardly against his boxers now, “I mean, yes. I’m free.”

“I’m going to spend the rest of my day in a terrible marketing meeting.” Allura giggled, her voice giddy and excited, clearly energized by the orgasm. She leaned into Lance pulling her panties up, a sweet smile on her face, and her eyes never leaving his, “But I’ll get to be home early at least. If you want to meet me at my place, I’ll give you your reward.”

Lance’s head hadn’t stopped spinning, but he smiled, trying his hardest to be suave, “yeah, I could do that. I’ll need your address.” Allura already had her skirt rearranged, and her garters clipped back into place, a big grin on her face. She chuckled, catching his face in her hands and pressing another sweet kiss on his lips before she wiped his mouth off a tiny bit with her hand.

“I’ll text it to you.” Allura hopped up, pulling her hair back into the tight bun and licking her lips. “Oh, and one rule.”

“Rule?” Lance asked, wiping his mouth off on his sleeve and standing back up. He still couldn’t believe this was happening, but again, gift horses and mouths, he wasn’t about to question any of it.

“Do _not_ take care of yourself before you come over tonight.” Allura stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest, her pretty eyes and pouting lips were rather convincing, but he still hesitated. He coughed softly, turning his head away and adjusting his slacks briefly.

“Okay, I promise.” Lacne forced himself to say it, even still, he couldn’t help the sweet smile he got on his face when her eyes lit up again and she drew him into another brief kiss.

“I’ll see you tonight then,”

* * *

 

Lance showed up at the address Allura provided with little proof that this was not some kind of intense, ongoing fever dream. He, for starters, couldn’t comprehend his direct superior at work, someone he was pretty sure was going to be partner in the next few years and moved to their downtown office, had not only called Lance out specifically to fool around in her private office, but she had now, also, given Lance her address. He stared at the tall building for a moment, his eyes blinking up at the light shimmering off of the tall windows.

Lance was honestly not surprised that Allura made enough to be living in a building like the one he now stood in front of, but he also had to reconcile the fact that he had been invited to an apartment building like this. The windows were baby blue and reflected the light of the sunset behind him. Even wilder to him, the building sat facing the lake with no other buildings in front of it, so not only was it beautiful, it was in a location that normally would cost a fuck ton of money to build a building upon.

He swallowed, looking over the building one last time before he made his way inside, speaking with the doorman briefly and flashing his I.D. which apparently confirmed Lance to be safe enough to be allowed upstairs. The elevator ride was quick, because while the building was beautiful and filled him with a lot of intense feelings about what he was walking into with Allura that night, Allura only actually lived about six floors up on the twenty story building, but she did face the lake, which meant the view would probably be great regardless.

Lance quickly found himself at the door, knocking gently as he shook off the final nerves. Obviously this wasn’t some terrible joke, and Allura just lived here, he was not meant to feel bad in comparison to his modest apartment outside of downtown. He will admit, Allura opening the door with her hair still wet with a robe on made him feel even better.

“Sorry, time got away from me in the shower, come in, I just have to dry my hair,” she smiled. Lance couldn’t help but smile back. Allura would probably always have this power over him no matter what situation they were in, and he was just going to have to accept that.

Her apartment wasn’t pristine either, though she had clearly tidied up for having someone over, there were still stacks of books here and there and stuff all over the kitchen counter, most of which seemed to be produce. Lance liked it, Allura always came to work so put together, it was nice to see her in a place that was more relaxed.

“Thank you, I brought a bottle of wine, I wasn’t sure what we would be up too,” Lance said. Allura perked up, smiling as she carefully took the bottle from him.

“That was sweet, I’ll put this in the fridge. I ordered dinner from a restaurant  I hope that’s okay, but you really probably did not want me to attempt to cook for you,” Allura said, wandering over to the refrigerator in the open kitchen. There were a row of floor to ceiling windows on one side of the whole apartment which meandered into the living area where they eventually met the far wall where she had a TV on a small stand.

“That’s fine,” Lance said, sitting down on the couch when he was instructed to. He poked through the books on the side table while he listened to the hum of the blow dryer in the bathroom, and at some point, he got up to check out the windows slowly. There was not a single smudge on the windows, so Lance took care not to touch them as he stared at the lake.

“It’s good view right?” Allura asked as she wandered out of the bathroom, still in a robe, but with dry hair now. Her arms were crossed, but she was smiling as she looked out her windows. It took Lance a moment to realize she was in a different robe though, this one pink, silky, and much shorter, the last one had been pink and fluffy.

“Yeah, this is a nice spot on the lake too,” Lance said. She smiled and nodded.

“I sort of hate living downtown, but the company pays for this place so I’m not going to complain.” Allura wandered over to the kitchen, finding two wine glasses, “but the view of the lake makes it worth it.”

That made so much sense. Lance had forgotten the company had convinced Allura to relocate a couple of years ago. “Yeah, this has to have its perks despite being in a busy spot.”

“It does,” Allura said, wandering back over to Lance and offering him a glass of wine. “Dinner should be here soon, do you mind answering the door for me when it gets here?”

“No not at all.” Lance shook his head a bit, watching Allura smile as she sipped her wine.

“Thank you,” She said, “I didn’t really want to put real clothes on.”

Lance felt the laughter bubble up in him fast, he hadn’t really expected it. Allura seemed happy with his reaction too, a bashful look coming over her eyes as she hid in her wine glass just a moment. “I usually don’t like to wear clothes after work either, I understand,” he said once he’d gotten control of the laughter enough to speak, “so I could see why you’d be opposed to the idea.”

Allura’s smile got sweet again, turning on her heels to head for the couch,”it’s just no fun wearing pants after you’ve been in tight clothes all day. I really wish we would get on delivery robots so that I don’t have to feel obligated to have sweats on by the time my pizza arrives.”

“You could always pretend you’re a recluse and put a note on your door asking them to leave it there after knocking,” Lance said. Allura started to laugh, and Lance promptly added, “that’s what I do when I’m sick.”

“That’s smart,” Allura said. She patted the spot next to her so Lance settled down on the couch with her, facing each other as they spoke. It felt more and more like they had been going out for a long time the more they talked honestly, and by the time the food was there, Lance had sort of forgotten Allura dragging him into her office to fool around in favor of this girlfriend treatment he was getting. He was confused, but he was also definitely not mad about it.

The food was standard Italian, pasta meatballs, soft, crusty bread. All of it was very good too, and Allura spent fifteen minutes trying to deny the fact that she ordered from there often enough that the delivery person knew her name. The delivery person, did in fact, ask Lance where Allura was when he answered the door, so there really wasn’t much hiding it. She tried anyway, laughing at herself the whole time.

They had a second glass of wine after dinner, still chatting, but Lance was finally feeling bold enough to ask more specific questions. “So, what did you bring me over here for anyway?” Lance paused, “not that dinner wasn’t great.”

Allura chuckled, sipping on her wine and shifting to lean on the back of the couch, still facing Lance, but now, with her arm stretched up along the back of the couch, he could see a touch of lace peeking out from under her robe.

“Well actually,” she smiled, her face resting against her arm now as she looked at Lance, “that might be a good thing to talk about. I wasn’t kidding when I said this would be a reward.”

“Uh huh.”

“So I was thinking that if you were interested, you might let me get my hands on you,” Allura wiggled in an excitement, shifting her legs out from under her so she could sit up, and Lance, who admittedly probably would have said yes to anything Allura offered him, really just couldn’t fathom that she was so interested in him in the first place.

“You’re serious?”

Allura chuckled, fondly almost and she shifted in her seat. Lance didn’t register that she was crawling into his lap until she was close enough for him to smell her, the sweet scent of her conditioner hitting as she pressed a kiss on his lips. He was quick enough to respond, her tongue lapping at his own and her arms going around his neck. Allura’s eyes were nice and lidded when she pulled away from Lance, her lips still pursed, but they grew into a sly smile, “I can _promise_ it will be fun.”

“That does sound fun.” Lance’s voice was breathy and he really needed to know how she’d pegged him so hard.

“Is that a yes?” Allura’s tongue was on his jaw now, and Lance nodded. Honestly, he was most thrown him off by how well she seemed to know him, even as she took his hand and tugged him off the couch, he wanted to know how she knew to push him back into her sweet smelling bed and handcuff him to the headboard before he even had a chance to react to it.

Her lips were still on his when her hands pulled away from the handcuffs, sliding her finger tips down his arms, and her legs moving to straddle his lap. She was so pretty when she pulled away from the kiss, her lips a little wet and parted in a sweet ‘o’ while she took stock of where they were. “Do these hurt?” She gently touched the soft fur on the cuff, checking to make sure they weren’t too tight.

“No,” Lance said, tugging on them gently to see how much give he had, it wasn’t much, but he was okay with that. He liked it when his arms ached slightly afterwards. Allura hummed and did seem to make a decision right there, taking the cuffs off and gently ordering Lance to take his shirt off before returning them. That was fair, and really, Lance wouldn’t want to have to pause to take it off once they’d started.

Allura leaned in again once the handcuffs were back on Lance’s wrists and she’d checked them, her lips on Lance’s jaw as she rolled her hips against his briefly. “Do you know the color rule?”

Lance had to pause and think, “red means stop, yellow means move on soon, green means go?” His voice lilted up at the end, he wasn’t sure that was what she was referring too, but it was the system he’d always used in the past.

“Yes, that.” Allura chuckled sweetly as she sucked on Lance’s neck and he sank into the feeling of having her on top of him. Her robe felt silken on his skin and the satin sheets beneath him rubbed against his back comfortably. “Do you want a blindfold, or do you want to be able to see what I’m doing?”

Lance had to think this one over, especially since she’d asked it with her lips pressed right behind his ear as she rolled her hips down against his again. But he was wine warm and Allura was so beautiful, he couldn’t really even believe this was happening, so he wanted to remember every second of it both in feeling and with visuals. “No blindfold,” He mumbled, her cheek pressed against his now, so he was able to turn his head to catch Allura in another kiss, “I want to be able to see your face.”

Allura hummed at him, planting another kiss on his lips and running her fingers through his hair before she climbed off him again. “Okay, but close your eyes for now.”

“Yes ma’am,” Lance said, smiling a bit at the giggle he received in return. He shut his eyes, settling into the sheets and acknowledging in his head for a moment that he was really in Allura’s bedroom, handcuffed to her bed and waiting to see what surprises she had for him. He was pretty sure she had lingerie on under the silky robe she’d been wearing all night, which meant she’d had this planned from the very start, and he was the one she’d planned it for.

He felt Allura’s weight on the bed and his head snapped back to the present, especially when he felt her fingers tugging at his belt. “Just tell me if you need me to stop anything,” Allura mumbled. Lance just nodded, afraid his voice would come out hoarse. He was going to have to really focus, admittedly, it had been him, his hand, and his laptop for a long time. Plus, she’d gotten him worked up earlier and told him not to touch himself, so he might be in for a world of embarrassment about five minutes into this if he didn’t focus and try to keep himself centered.

“Why do you look so tense already?” Her hands were carefully slipping off his pants, and then she ran her fingers up his thighs, “just relax Lance.”

“Yes, sorry,” Lance mumbled. He needed to keep from getting too far into his own head, thankfully, her hand on his hip and her lips kissing the head of his cock through his boxers was just enough to get him to simmer down.

“It’s all right.” Allura chuckled softly and ran her thumb over the length of his dick through his boxers now, her hand then ghosting to the band to work them off, “it seems like you’re really interested in what I’m doing at least.” Lance felt his face get hot, and Allura giggled, leaning down to kiss his stomach, “I’m sorry, I meant that sincerely.”

“It’s fine,” Lance said, smiling a bit, but he made sure to keep his eyes closed. Allura ran her hand up his hip, giving it a squeeze, just enough to make Lance arch slightly. “It’s not like you’re wrong.”

Allura snickered, “if you’re getting curious, I guess I could go a _little_ faster.” Lance could hear the smile in her voice, but he shook his head, grinning and snickering with her.

“No take your time,” he said, “I’m curious, but I’d rather see your grand scheme than get impatient.” Allura was shaking a bit with laughter, getting control of herself in a moment and sliding her hands between Lance’s legs again, he heard the distinct sound of a bottle of lube opening.

“I will hold you to that then,” Allura mumbled, her fingers shifting to spread Lance’s legs a bit more. He felt the heat in his face again, her fingers sliding over his ass slowly before she slipped one inside of him. Lance made a noise, Allura’s fingers, warm and stretching him just a bit, were a bit of a surprise, but he wasn’t complaining. He was absolutely happy that he’d thoroughly cleaned himself before he’d left. “You okay?”

“Great,” Lance mumbled, his voice lifting at the end as Allura’s fingers found his prostate, rubbing it gently for a moment before she slipped her fingers right back out. She rustled around, nothing too loud, but Lance heard a plastic click and something that sounded like a bottle cap opening.

She had something poised against his ass now, it was warm, so he figured she’d palmed it to ensure it wasn’t cold. Luckily, Lance had a nice collection of toys that he was very quiet about, so even if he hadn’t had sex in a while, she was able to slipp the toy into him with ease and have it pressed against his prostate without much trouble.

“Okay,” she said when she finished positioning the toy and slipped her fingers out of him again, “open your eyes.”

“That was it?” Lance’s eyes blinked open and then rolled back without much hesitation when Allura clicked the vibrator inside of him on. He moaned, his hips rolling as he tried to keep himself from cumming on the spot, his dick leaking precum as Allura set her fingers on the head lightly, just rubbing the slick beads into his skin.

“Hmm, maybe I should give myself a little insurance,” Allura said, turning down the vibrator as she tapped her cheek gently with her knuckles. It was only then that Lance noticed her lacey pink lingerie, perfectly fitted and just barely see-through. She seemed to be wearing a sort of outfit too, a harness that looked to Lance like it could be for pegging, all in pink leather and incredibly inviting. He would absolutely let her fuck him into the mattress if she wanted to, but he’d wait it out and see what she had planned.

“Insurance?” Lance asked. Allura smiled, sweeping a cock ring off the bed and pouring a little lube on it as Lance watched, unable to really do anything. “Wait, please, come on, are you really going to do that?”

Allura chuckled once she had an amount of lube she seemed satisfied with on the ring and shifted, settling herself on her elbows between Lance’s legs with a sickly sweet smile on her face. “What’s your color?” She held the ring up for now, toying with it in her fingers.

Lance felt a rush slide down his stomach, landing in his crotch just enough to make it twitch excitedly. He could feel the full body blush that was building, but at this point he didn’t care, even when Allura glanced at his dick and chuckled. “Green,” he said.

“Thought so.” Allura’s voice held a nice teasing tone, making Lance tingle with excitement as she carefully rolled the ring down his cock, settling it at the base and making him so much more desperate than he had been. Lance groaned softly, rolling his hips just a bit against her hands as she spread his thighs open wider so she could settle between them comfortably. “Don’t be so grumpy, you’re going to enjoy this.”

Lance laughed. “Yeah but I might explode before I get the chance.”

“That’s sort of what I’m hoping for.” Allura had a vicious grin on her face, the kind she sometimes got in the courtroom when she’d gotten the defense to admit to something terrible. Lance felt the quiver of fear hit the pit of his stomach, but Allura followed the comment by gliding her tongue up the underside of his cock and everything was suddenly gone.

His head fell back into the pillows, his breath falling out in a sigh as Allura’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock, her tongue wetting it before she started to move down, oh so slowly. He moaned for her, which seemed to definitely encouraged her, because she responded by sucking on him gently to get another, louder noise out of him.

The ring felt impossibly tight now, the head of his cock pressing hard on the back of Allura’s throat as she set about making it weep for release. He tugged gently on the handcuffs, moaning sweetly and watching as her eyes flitted up to him here or there, clearly revelling in his pain. She had him panting by the time she pulled of his dick with a pop, her lips slightly swollen and shiny as she eyed his face closely.

“Round one.” Her voice was a bit hoarse, panting softly as she clicked on the remote next to Lance’s hip and kicked the vibrator up another level.

Lance groaned, his hips kicking up by mistake and he heard to Allura chuckle softly. “God you _are_ trying to kill me.” His spine shivered as he forced himself to sink into the feeling, the vibrator starting to make it feel as though his whole body might start to shake.

“Your face gets really cute when you’re determined, you know,” Allura said, shifting to straddle Lance again and kiss him. He whimpered, her hips bearing down on his cock just enough to give him a little friction against her lacy panties, “I promise round two won’t be so rough on you.”

“S-sure, I totally believe that,” Lance mumbled. Allura just laughed and grabbed his jaw gently, her tongue sliding over his lips slowly, doing just enough to get Lance to try and follow her lips away, only to be constrained by the handcuffs and the position of his arms. “What is round two?”

“Round two involves you getting me nice and wet for round three.” Allura made it a point to mumble against Lance’s neck, sucking on his skin hard and definitely leaving a mark. Lance didn’t even care, honestly, he was still pretty high on the ‘would let Allura do anything she wanted to him’ thing.

“I can do that.” Lance whined softly when she bit his neck lightly, rutting up against her and trying to grind just a tiny bit. Her hands moved fast, one grabbing his hip with a surprising amount of strength and forcing him down into the bed while the other grabbed his jaw again.

“Now, now,” she said, her eyes icy and her tone far less playful, “don’t think I’m going to go easy on you, you have to be good if you want to cum.” Lance shivered, her words sinking into his stomach and making it erupt with butterflies all over again. He quivered in fear, just a bit, his cock twitching against her panties and his head spinning slightly.

“S-Sorry, I promise I’ll be good.” His voice was tiny, and he barely met her eyes, but she smiled and loosened her grip on him.

“There we go, much better.” Allura kissed his nose and sat up, shifting her hips against his cock, almost baiting him to buck against her again. Lance held himself still, his dick twitching and starting to leak, but he didn’t buck. She smiled, stroking his cheek with her thumb. “Good boy.”

Lance whimpered at her again, lulling his tongue out just a bit and then licking his lips, “I promise, I’ll be good, let me show you.” Allura chuckled, carefully scratching behind Lance’s ear and running her fingers through his hair, her nails dragging on his scalp in a way that made him shiver.

“You know I think my favorite thing about you is how eager you are to go down on me.” Allura chuckled and pinched his cheek gently when he simply responded by sticking his tongue out at her more. She didn’t hesitate to straddle his head, and Lance didn’t hesitate to run his tongue over what he’d expected to be panties, but instead he tasted skin and Allura hummed softly. Lance had never been so excited about crotchless panties in his life, looking up at Allura briefly, he dragged his tongue between the lips of Allura’s pussy. “G-Good, boy.”

Allura’s hand found its way into Lance’s hair, her hands gripping hard every time he hit a good spot and made her tense up. He was determined, hoping that round three would be the last, his cock pulsing hard as he dragged his tongue over Allura’s clit and made her moan. She reacted so pleasantly too, her voice getting high and scattered, much louder than she had been in her office today, peppering in sweet admirations for Lance as he nudged his nose into a good spot or got his tongue particularly deep. The best part was how intoxicating the taste was, her pussy twitching and reacting to his touch felt nice, but he loved the way his tongue came away tasing almost floral and sweet.

When she seemed satisfied with Lance, she didn’t bother to warn him before pulling back and leaving him to try and follow her with his tongue, making a stupid noise that was desperate and overall, probably sweet. He at least hoped she thought it was sweet. She responded to it by pressing a kiss on his wet lips, her nails turning to scratch the spot just behind his ear gently, sending shivers down Lance’s spine as she nipped at his tongue and held his mouth open for a moment, just long enough for her to tease him into thinking she might be merciful, “good boy, you did very well.”

Lance huffed against her mouth, trying to close the kiss, but she just wasn’t letting it happen, her fingers flitting over the remote and leaving Lance arching and moaning again. He didn’t totally forget himself though, just one little buck before he remembered her telling him not to, so he slammed his hips back onto the bed and squirmed as he tried to keep still. It certainly wasn’t easy, and it only got worse when she chuckled and turned the vibrator up a second level. “Oh my god,” Lance groaned and turned to hide his face in one of his arms, “Allura, please. Please, take the goddamn ring off me.”

Allura giggled, her fingers going through Lance’s hair as she shifted to straddle his lap again, her pussy brushing lightly against his cock. Lance was smart enough not to try to grind on her this time, the fear of her slowing things down even more had him being very cautious. “You’re so cute, you know that?” She smiled, her tongue darting over his lips before she gently wiped his face off with her hand. His lips and chin were still pretty wet from eating her out, but she seemed to punctuate the movement of her tongue by gliding her slick pussy just over the shaft of his cock, working it there until he was wet enough that she could grind her clit against the head of his cock, “I really should have paid more attention to you sooner.”

“Wh-What?” Lance bit his tongue on accident, his head falling back as he whimpered at her, “Allura, please. I promise I’ll be good, please just take the ring off.” She giggled against his jaw, her teeth sinking into his skin in a way that he knew would leave a mark. He honestly wondered how many she’d left on him already, he couldn’t really see, all he had to go by was how hard she bit him, or how nice the sucking felt.

Allura hummed, her hips still working to keep Lance’s cock nice and wet and desperate, his hands yanking on the cuffs a bit. His arms had gone almost entirely fuzzy, not numb yet, but they would definitely be sore after this. “Look at me properly and promise you’ll be good,” Allura said, a keen shift of her hips moved the head of Lance’s cock against the entrance of her pussy before she stopped moving all together.

“I’ll be good.” Lance swallowed, his face hot and tears starting to gather in his eyes from all the simultaneous stimulation. It didn’t help that Allura chose right then to slide her fingers over one of his nipples, rolling her thumb over it and making Lance squirm. “I promise, I’ll be good.”

“And you won’t try to grind on me when you’re not supposed to?” Allura quirked her eyebrow at Lance, her hair falling off her shoulders. She seemed so broad now, and Lance felt so small compared to her, but it was all in a good way. He loved the way she looked at him, the firm way her eyes held onto his and forced him to pay attention. Lance’s throat felt dry, his eyes gliding over her body briefly.

“Yes ma’am.” He’d obviously said the right thing, he watched the words roll over Allura’s body, her eyes growing lidded and her smile wanton soft.

“Good boy,” she mumbled. Her hips shifted again, this time letting the head of Lance’s cock just barely press inside of her. She still went painfully slow, almost egging him on, hoping he’d try to speed the process up, but Lance held firm, his eyes watery and his mouth open in a constant moan. It felt fucking good, her hips settling flush against his, his cock buried inside of her, Allura, his boss, well sort of boss. It didn’t matter, at this point he got the feeling they were going to be more than work associates after this, and even if they weren’t, he needed to enjoy every second of this in case it never happened again.

Allura moaned, her lips pulled into a pleasured smile as her fingers curled on Lance’s chest briefly. “God, you’re hard as rock, is it really this easy to get you like this?” Her hips drifted forward, a semblance of a move, but it was enough to let Lance fall right out of reality and then abruptly get dragged back once he’d remembered the goddamn cock ring she never took off him. She’d distracted him with all the fluffy words and now he was fucked, there was nothing he could do, he’d have to ride this out as long as she wanted to make it last.

“It’s the ring.” Lance’s voice wobbled and he ground his teeth for a second as Allura shifted herself gently. She was so wet, his cock twitching and desperately leaky. He could feel the precum beading on the head of his cock, even inside of her, because it was about all he could do with that ring on him.

Allura giggled again, “oops did I forget to take that off?”

She leaned down to press another kiss on Lance’s lips, the movement just enough to make him whimper and whine. “Y-You did,” Lance mumbled, his mouth hanging open for a second so he could pant against her lips, “ _fuck_ you’re so wet.”

“Too late now,” Allura mumbled, her hips rolling forward now and, Lance, squirming yanked on the handcuffs and moaned, could only watch her hips move and struggle to keep himself under control. “Besides, I put all this effort into getting you like this, I’m going to make sure it lasts as long as I need it too. No matter how good you’re being.”

“You’re going to kill me.” Lance closed his eyes, his head hitting the pillow again as he listened to Allura giggle. Honestly, he couldn’t help himself, smiling for a moment, until she shifted her weight and full on bounced on his cock. “Shit,” he groaned, tugging at the cuffs, “will you at least untie me? Please?”

His eyes followed the line of her body, her arms just in front of her and holding onto his ribs for balance. Her skin seemed glow now, more so than before, but he knew it was just the low lighting, and the layer of cool sweat which made her hair stick to her neck. That didn’t mean it wasn’t probably the hottest thing Lance had ever seen though, especially under the dainty pink lingerie she still had on. She had certainly committed to an aesthetic, and Lance couldn’t help but find more and more things about it that were attractive.

“Absolutely not.” Allura smirked, her hips now starting to roll in a rhythm that had Lance struggling to breath. He moaned and muttered sweet things to her, hoping that it would be enough for him to get his way, but he really didn’t mind if he didn’t. Lance didn’t even care anymore, watching her face as she pleasured herself probably would have been enough to drag him over the edge, but she had taken it a step further by using his body to do it. Her pussy fluttered, tightening down and releasing at intervals that made Lance’s cock harder somehow. Lance tried desperately trying to forget the ring and just settle in for the ride, but it was hard with her changing pace so quickly and making such sweet sounds.

Of course, Allura didn’t want him laying back and being passive. She clicked the remote again, his head spinning immediately as the vibrator started to send full spasms up his spine. “G-God,” he moaned and pawed at whatever fabric he could grab with his hands in the position she’d trapped them in, “Allura, holy fuck.”

Allura chuckled softly, her voice a little breathy now as she moaned and kept her hips moving at a nice, rhythmic pace. “You twitch so hard whenever I turn it up,” she moaned and moved so she could start bouncing on his cock again, her hips slapping against his everytime she came down, making Lance’s voice trail out into a wobbly groan. “You make such a nice little toy, you even make such pretty sounds,” Allura mumbled, folding herself over him so she could change pace again. Her lips were right on his ear, her tongue running over the outer edge as Lance squirmed and moaned back at her, “do you want me to cum on your cock? Do you think you’ve been good enough?”

Lance had tears streaming down his face now, and Allura must have noticed, her free hand brushing them away gently as she kept her lips against Lance’s ear. Lance didn’t hesitate long, though he was struggling to talk. He sobbed softly before he swallowed and groaned, “yes, please. I didn’t even complain when you didn’t take the ring off. I’ve been good.”

Allura chuckled, dropping to her normal tone of voice and saying, “that’s a good point actually.” It was so jarringly different from the way she’d been talking to Lance up until this point that it made him whimper and squirm away from her lips. She just chuckled lightly at him again, her free hand smoothing down Lance’s bangs as she sat back up, rolling and grinding her hips against his slowly.

She looked him over briefly, her mouth hanging open just a bit, but her eyes were sparkling and soft. Lance couldn’t keep himself from staring, her wet lips and soft skin beckoning for him. He wished he could touch her, his hands tugging gently at the cuffs again as she smiled at him. In a swift motion, she leaned up, unlatching the handcuffs briefly and then tugging just one of his hands free before she restrained the other. She had stopped grinding on him, but Lance could feel her pussy squeeze and grip his cock as she moved, his teeth sinking into his lip hard to keep himself from bucking into the feeling.

“Make me cum?” She smiled, both her hands holding onto his as she brought it to her lips, taking a moment to gently suck on the tip of each of his fingers until she reached his thumb. Allura’s tongue flattened on the pad, nipping gently at the very tip of his thumb as she pulled it into her mouth to suck on him. It was slow, her hips shifting in nice, smooth motions here or there to keep his cock twitching as he stared at his thumb in her mouth. When she pulled it out, his thumb was shiny and wet with spit, her eyes on his as she started to grind on him, her hands now behind her, braced on his thighs to leave her clit open to him.

“Y-yeah.” Lance gathered himself a bit late, but it was fine, he didn’t wait long to press his slick thumb against her clit, his fingers running over her inner thigh as he did it. She twitched the moment he did, squeezing his cock hard and making his head sort of spin again. He didn’t care, he focused on her, his thumb moving in slow, circular motions that made her voice get all high and pretty like it had been in her office or when he’d been eating her out just before this.

Her hips shuddered, bouncing and moving in a way that wasn’t so rhythmic anymore, her teasing tone entirely gone as she encouraged him, telling him he was in the right spot or doing the right thing, or directing him right back to where she wanted him to be if he slipped out of place. Lance’s eyes stayed on her face the whole time, even as she got bashful and seemed to try and hide in her hair.

Then everything happened at once, she moaned his name, her hips jerking in small circular motions as Lance held carefully onto to his task. He made sure to keep his thumb moving, her pussy wet and leaking down his thighs now as she shuddered and kept her hips barely moving. And he watched her face, desperate and caught scrunched in pleasure until he felt the white hot knot in his stomach unwind when she worked through it and picked her pace back up.

He groaned, his cock twitching as she grabbed his hand and pinned it back to the bed. She went slowly, her hips jerky from her own orgasm, but she kissed him and forced him to squirm all the way through his own. His legs pulled up in a way that almost knocked her off his lap, his cock desperately pumping into her until she slowed to a stop. Allura didn’t pull off just yet, her lips coming away from Lance’s wet and swollen again.

“You okay?” She mumbled, her hips moving ever so slightly in a way that made Lance keen and squirm.

“Y-Yeah, oh my god, please.” Lance huffed and panted for a moment, the vibrator suddenly becoming way too much and every movement she made had him feeling like he might stop existing as a proper person if it didn’t stop. She giggled, shifting her hips and carefully moving so he could press his hips down into the bed and pull out before she clicked the vibrator off.

“Stay still,” she mumbled, pressing soft kisses to his face and moving between his legs first to slip the vibrator out of him. With a swift movement, she got all of the toys into a fresh ziplock bag, including the ring which came off without much effort now that Lance had started to go soft. The last thing she did was release his other hand, sitting next to him as she did, and rubbing his arm gently, “you okay? Nothing hurts?”

Lance shook his head, leaning into the feeling of her fingers on his face, wiping away the tears. She smiled down at him, her lingerie shifting so that he could see her skin directly now. “Are you good?” Lance shifted one hand to rub her thigh gently and she nodded at him.

“I’m going to go clean myself up though, stay here.” She kissed his forehead again and slipped out of the bed, walking in a way that looked like she might be mildly uncomfortable with the way things were dripping. He could also see her barely through the bathroom door, she hadn’t seemed to bother closing it all the way, but Lance rolled over still to give her some privacy, settling himself in the bed which still smelled so strongly of her. “Do you like my sheets?” She asked when she got back.

“They’re comfy,” Lance mumbled. He was ready to go to sleep, his face in a pillow as he looked back at her slipping her lingerie top off and the garter belt with the harness. Soon she was sliding into bed with him, equally naked with her hair in a bun and out of her face.

“Good,” she mumbled, sliding into his arms when he offered and kissing his nose, “are you staying the night then?”

“I don’t think I can walk,” Lance said. She giggled and he pressed a soft kiss on her collar bone, settling himself in her chest the moment she opened up her arms to let him. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Allura’s fingers were in his hair, playing with the locks and pulling on it lightly. Lance shifted though, moving to look up at her so he could see her face.

“Honestly, I have to know why you called me into your office today,” he said, “and how you pegged me as liking BDSM in the first place. I’m not exactly open about it.”

Allura’s expression grew guilty and she took a long, deep breath before she said, “you know that BDSM dating app? BNDGE?”

Lance felt all the color drain out of his face, “I, uhm, yeah?”

“I ran across your profile on it.” Allura pressed her lips into a hard line and then glanced at Lance again. “Yes, that means I was on it too.”

“Oh, uh.”

“But, when I ran across your profile, I might have read some of it and then promptly deleted the app.” Allura pressed her hands over her face, “and then it was in the back of my mind for a while, and I already liked you, it was just that I suddenly discovered we were also rather sexually compatible.”

Lance blinked at her, Allura stayed hidden in her hands though. “Wait, you had a crush on me before this? Why didn’t you say something?”

“Because so many guys aren’t into BDSM at _all_.” She groaned, “so I try not to date people unless I’ve met them through that community. Do you know how hard it is to get some guy who’s only ever had vanilla sex into femdom?”

“So, you liked me, but didn’t want to bring it up, then found me on BNDGE, realized that I was into the same kinks as you, and then called me into your office because you had a pretty good guess I wouldn’t be judgemental?” Lance was already snickering, he couldn’t help himself. He liked Allura a lot, he really did, but honestly, this just put him over the moon.

She pouted, “maybe.”

“So if I were to suggest you letting me take you out to dinner next weekend as not a hookup thing, but actually as a romantic gesture, you would be interested?” He smiled, maybe a little too smug because when she turned back, she narrowed her eyes and though she was blushing, she definitely seemed miffed at him for taking advantage of everything she’d just told him. But it broke, a smile growing on her face as she pulled Lance into a kiss that was sweet and tender.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Allura said, “although, we should maybe not tell everyone in the office we’re dating until my promotion goes through.”

Lance lit up like a light, “oh yeah? You’re not going to be in charge of the paralegals anymore?”

She gave him a demure look and then she broke into a giddy smile, “they’re making me partner. Also, Olsen, as you know, got canned. So I’m taking his place.”

“That’s great, congratulations!” Lance sat up, and this time, pressed a sweet kiss on her nose as she giggled and thanked him. “You’re going to be great Allura.”

Allura grinned at him, beaming with pride and then she gave him that serious, sort of scary look. “But you _cannot_ tell anyone. About us, or the promotion until _after_ it’s announced.”

Lance nodded seriously. “Yes ma’am. Promise, I’ll be good.”

She laughed, grinning with Lance as she pulled him into another kiss. He let her arrange them into a comfortable spot, their faces in the silky pillowcases as they started to settle down, gossiping softly about the office and snuggling. By the time Allura had fallen asleep on Lance’s shoulder, he was comfortably snuggled into her soft hair and let himself relax into her soft sheets. Happy as a much less confused clam.


End file.
